


Remembering How to Smile

by darkrose



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Community: 3_ships, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since Ronon Dex has had anything to smile about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering How to Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voleuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/gifts).



> Set sometime during Season 2 of SGA.

"So..." Sheppard said, panting a little as they paused during their morning run. "How're things going? With the whole...." He waved a hand. "...you know."

Ronon hid a smile. Sheppard's obvious discomfort with normal bonding practices was inherently funny, but Ronon's mother and fathers had brought him up right, so he would never mock Earth's bizarre customs to Sheppard's face. Besides, Laura had promised swift retribution if she caught him yanking Sheppard's chain on purpose, and he had a feeling Teyla would back her up.

"Pretty good. Still getting used to it, but...I think it'll work out, once we're all settled in and stuff."

Sheppard shook his head. "You know, I wasn't that good at the whole relationship thing when it was just me and one woman; I can't imagine having to deal with two."

Ronon refrained from noting that from everything he'd seen so far, he couldn't imagine Sheppard with _any_ woman, except possibly Teyla--and that only because he'd initially assumed that Sheppard and McKay were her husbands. He'd been shocked when _Sheppard_ had been the one to invite him to the team. On the other hand, when he'd asked Teyla if McKay and Sheppard were already bonded to her she had laughed so hard that Ronon had been afraid she'd hurt something.

"It's a little weird," he finally said, and it was true. Aside from the slightly unusual arrangement with Melena at home and then his team, Ronon would have never thought he'd have more than one woman sharing him.

_Guess I'm just lucky,_ he thought as they started running again, heading back toward the control room.

Atlantis had obviously been designed to house far more than the two hundred or so people currently living there, including families and children. It hadn't been all that difficult to find quarters large enough for three. Teyla and Laura were both sitting on the big bed looking extremely smug when he came in.

_Oh shit..._

"Um...am I in trouble?" he asked, trying desperately to think of something he could have done to piss both of them off.

Both of them smiled in perfect unison. Ronon took a step back toward the door.

"Oh, it's not that bad," Laura said, laughing as she waved him over. "We just have a surprise for you--something we thought you might like."

"You have said that you are more accustomed to a different balance in this type of arrangement," Teyla told him. "And that there are certain things you have not experienced in some time."

"You said you missed dick," Laura put in. When Teyla glared at her, she put on her best innocent face. "What? I'm just trying to simplify things, here."

Ronon wasn't entirely sure what they had in mind, but whatever it was, he figured he was probably wearing too many clothes for it, so he pulled his shirt over his head and started the time-consuming process of unlacing his pants. "I'm gonna guess that you haven't invited Sheppard and McKay to join us," he said dryly.

Laura made a face. "Okay, you know...Sheppard's pretty hot, I'll grant you, but I really think I've been as close to McKay as anyone should be pretty much ever."

Ronon shrugged. "You have to admit that he's got a really nice ass."

Teyla almost knocked over the glass of water she'd been reaching for, and Ronon grinned. It was rare that he was able to throw her like that.

"Regardless of whatever...attributes they might have," Teyla said primly, "Rodney has made it clear that he is uncomfortable with intimacy, and John is bound by the rules of Earth's military. Fortunately, he does not seem interested in enforcing the less sensible of those rules on those under his command." She leaned over and kissed Laura. Even if you didn't like women at all, there was simply no way that wasn't at least objectively hot.

"So...." Teyla continued when she and Laura paused for breath, "as I was about to say, Laura shared a most interesting website with me, and we ordered one or two items that arrived on the _Daedalus_ yesterday." She tossed the sheet back.

Laura was wearing what looked like a harness of leather and metal around her waist. Protruding from the front was a dark blue dildo made out of some material Ronon had never seen before. Teyla was holding a purple one made of the same material; as Ronon watched, she slid the shorter end inside herself, leaving the longer end sticking out in an impressive erection.

"Will this do?" she asked, grinning at Ronon. All he could manage to do was nod.

"Hmmm...." Laura tilted her head to one side. "What d'ya think, Teyla--have him on his hands and knees? Let him suck you off while I fuck him?"

Ronon frowned. "That's not going to do her much good, though."

"It will if you are doing your job well," Teyla told him, one eyebrow arched in an expression that he recognized as, "Shut up and do as you're told." Ronon wasn't an idiot. He climbed up on the bed and positioned himself on his hands and knees.

"One moment," Teyla said. She cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. Behind him, Laura lifted his dreadlocks so she could kiss the back of his neck. Ronon shivered. Sometimes, it was almost too much, and he had to stop thinking before he got overwhelmed.

Teyla pulled away, resting her forehead against his for a brief moment before glancing in Laura's direction. "Laura? Are you ready?"

"Gimme a sec..." Ronon heard the snap of the lube being opened a second before he felt two of Laura's fingers sliding into him. This part was familiar--both women seemed to enjoy having a couple of fingers in him during sex--but when she added a third, he couldn't help tensing a little.

"Shh...relax. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you," she said, stroking his back with her free hand and carefully avoiding the worst of the scarring. "Just relax....yeah, that's it...." Even before spending seven years running from the Wraith, it had never been easy for Ronon to let go, not at first, but with Teyla pressing light kisses against his face, and Laura still petting him gently, he could almost make himself believe he was safe enough to unbend, maybe just a little.

Laura withdrew her hand and grabbed Ronon's hips to brace herself as she slowly pushed the dildo into him. It was smoother and not as rigid as a real cock, but it was nice and thick, and made him feel pleasantly full.

Teyla tapped a finger against his lips and automatically, Ronon opened his mouth. Sucking on the dildo was even weirder, since it didn't taste or smell like...much of anything, actually. He took a deep breath and took it in until he had most of it down his throat and he could smell Teyla. Reaching under the shaft of the dildo where it dipped into her, Ronon pressed a finger against her, chuckling softly when she squeaked.

Behind him, Laura started fucking him, slowly enough at first that he made an irritable grunt of protest. She laughed.

"Oh, so you want it hard and fast, huh? I should have guessed. We can do that." She snapped her hips forward, then again in a rhythm that was just this side of brutal. Based on the sounds she was making, she seemed to be enjoying herself almost as much as he was.

Teyla, on the other hand, seemed to be having less success, because she pulled the dildo out, shoved a couple of pillows under her, and yanked Ronon's head down between her legs. He certainly wasn't going to complain; he loved the way she tasted. He went to work with his tongue, licking and nuzzling at her until she started to gasp and squirm.

Laura shifted position and thrust into him at an angle that made him moan into Teyla, who in turn grabbed his hair as she shuddered, coming silently as always. _One of these days, I'm going to get that woman to make some noise._

"Turn over," Laura ordered. She left the harness on as she crawled up the length of his body and sank down onto Ronon's cock, which was so hard it hurt by now. He reached up, intending to cup her breasts in his hands, but she grabbed his wrists and held them at his sides. That was just fine, really; with her skin flushed, her eyes closed and the dildo bouncing obscenely, she looked like some ancient fertility goddess. Ronon watched avidly as she fucked herself on him, turning his head now and then to kiss any part of Teyla he could reach.

His own orgasm took him by surprise. He would have thrashed around had it not been for the two small, strong women holding him steady. Laura collapsed on top of him and as she always did after sex, started giggling. That was the first thing that had caught Ronon's attention; that on Atlantis, where everyone tended to look grim and worried--with good reason--Laura and Teyla smiled, and even laughed sometimes. After more than seven years, he'd been afraid he'd forgotten how, until they'd reminded him.

Ronon rolled over and settled between his lovers, an arm around each of them. He smiled.


End file.
